Un couple idéal
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Parodie du couple Rogue/Hermione, avec tous les clichés inhérents au genre.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **personnages et univers à JK Rowling.

**Rating : **pg-13

**A votre intention :** parodie des clichés se trouvant dans les fics du couple Rogue/Hermione. Si certaines sont très réussies, mettant en scène des personnages fidèles aux livres, et dont les relations se nouent avec suffisamment de temps et d'habileté pour rendre un couple aussi incongru crédible, ce n'est pas le cas de toute. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans la parodie, soyez indulgent, ce n'est qu'une petite fantaisie de ma part.

Pour les lecteurs de mes précédentes fics : peut-être aurez-vous quelques one-shot avant la sortie d'HP6, mais je ne mettrais pas d'autres longues fics en route, manque de temps oblige.

**Un couple idéal**

Hermione Granger, préfète-en-chef en septième année à Poudlard, se rendait à son cours de potions le cœur battant. En effet, pendant les grandes vacances , elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était amoureuse de Rogue, son professeur de potions, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait eu en cours, sept ans auparavant.

Hélas ! Il la détestait, elle, la Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor ! Aurait-elle le courage de lui avouer un jour ses sentiments ? De plus, ses amis Harry et Ron détestaient Rogue, disant qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un crétin sadique aux cheveux gras (alors qu'Hermione savait que c'était faux, ils étaient en fait fins et soyeux).

…

En voyant entrer Miss Granger dans sa classe, Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions à Poudlard, cacha soigneusement son trouble. Comme l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout avait changé ! A son esprit brillant s'ajoutait à présent un physique de rêve, pensa Rogue, dont la mémoire sélective lui faisait oublier la réflexion qu'il lui avait faite sur la taille de ses dents lors de la quatrième année de la jeune fille.

Hélas ! Comment pourrait-elle l'aimer lui, qui avait l'âge d'être son père et était l'ennemi de son meilleur ami. Allons, il trouverait un moyen subtil de se retrouver seul avec elle pour lui avouer ses sentiments !

…

Hermione, qui brillait d'ordinaire dans la concoction des potions, était tellement troublée par la présence de l'homme de ses pensées qu'elle se montra aussi peu douée que Neville, faisant finalement exploser son chaudron.

Rogue, qui cherchait toujours un moyen subtil de l'aborder, sauta sur l'occasion.

« Miss Granger ! Vous serez ce soir en retenue, et 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Rouge de honte, Hermione pensa : « Chic ! Je vais me retrouver seule avec lui dans les cachots ! »

…

En sortant du cours, Harry et Ron se répandirent en insultes contre Rogue :

« T'enlever des points et te mettre en retenue ! C'est vraiment un horrible bonhomme ! dit Ron

-Oui, renchérit Harry. Rogue n'est qu'un batârd graisseux.

-Harry, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de l'appeler Professeur Rogue ! fit Hermione, indignée.

-Oui, c'est ça. En attendant, on compatit vraiment. Tu vas passer une soirée abominable. Viens Ron, allons jouer au quidditch.

…

Le soir, Hermione entra dans les cachots de Rogue, toute tremblante d'émotion. Elle allait se trouver seule avec lui !

« Bonsoir, Miss Granger, fit Rogue en levant les yeux des copies qu'il faisait semblant de corriger. Eviscerez-moi ces rats, s'il vous plait. »

Pendant qu'Hermione se mettait au travail, Rogue la détailla. Comment lui déclarer sa flamme ?

A ce moment, Hermione, aussi troublée que lors du cours du matin, s'entailla la main avec son scalpel et poussa aussitôt un cri de douleur.

Rogue se précipita vers elle et saisit sa main qui saignait abondamment.

« Hermione ! Vous n'avez rien ? »

Oubliant immédiatement son hémorragie, Hermione leva des yeux extasiés vers lui.

« Vous m'avez appelé Hermione !

-Oui, car je t'aime !

-Mais moi aussi, Sevy ! »

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Rogue s'exclama :

« Par Merlin ! Qu'avons-nous fait ? Je suis votre professeur et j'ai plus de vingt ans de plus que vous !

-Ce n'est pas grave, puisqu'on s'aime ! Mais c'est vrai, cachons notre relation, les autres ne comprendraient pas ! »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry, Ron et Dumbledore qui passaient justement dans le coin.

« Hermione, comment peux-tu ? s'exclama Harry. C'est un bâtard graisseux !

- Harry, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de l'appeler Sevy… Je veux dire, Professeur Rogue !

- Hermione, comment peux-tu ? S'exclama Ron. Nous étions sensés sortir ensemble !

- Ron, comment as-tu pu imaginer une chose pareille ? répondit Hermione. Tu n'es qu'un crétin immature qui ne pense qu'au quidditch. Mais je t'aimerais toujours comme un frère. »

Rassuré, Ron s'en alla, réalisant en chemin qu'il était en fait homosexuel et amoureux de Drago Malefoy. Il alla aussitôt déclarer sa flamme au blond qui partageait bien sûr ses sentiments.

Dumbledore, pendant ce temps, ne cachait pas sa joie :

« Je suis ravi de vous voir ensemble ! Miss Granger est majeure et j'ai effacé l'article interdisant les relation professeurs/élèves pour des raisons personnelles, euh, professionnelles. Je bénis votre union.Allons, Potter, soyez large d'esprit. Vous voulez qu'Hermione soit heureuse et Severus est l'homme idéal pour cela. »

Dumbledore et le Survivant s'en allèrent, laissant le couple à leurs occupations. Rogue prit tendrement Hermione dans ses bras et la conduisit à la chambre à coucher.

Mais entre temps, Hermione, dont la main était toujours blessée, se vida entièrement de son sang et rendit l'âme.

Rogue eut beaucoup de mal à expliquer cela, et la théorie comme quoi il était un vampire devint officielle, malgré tous les démentis de JK Rowling.

…

Bon, ça ne vole pas très haut, mais j'espère que ça vous a fait sourire.


	2. Réponse aux reviews

****

Réponse aux reviews

Comme cette fic était un one-shot, je ne peux profiter d'un second chapitre pour répondre aux reviews: voici donc une RAR.

Tout d'abord, merci à Youpala, Calimera, Drago Malefoy et les autres pour leurs reviews. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir fait sourire.

****

Link9: merci pour ton soutient! Je n'aurais jamais fait preuve d'une telle virulence. Cela dit ne te méprends pas: ce n'est pas du couple SR/HG dont j'ai ma claque, mais que ces deux personnages soient réduits à deux tourteraux morts d'amour dès le chapitre 1. Quant à la confusion Rogue/Rickman, je dois avouer que je trouve l'acteur parfait dans le rôle, car si je lui trouve un visage fort attrayant par ailleurs, dans les HP, il est moche (désolée si certaines le trouve magnifique avec ce look).

****

Livia Park: c'est vrai que j'aurais pu être plus acerbe, mais le but n'était qu'une gentille parodie: ce qui n'a visiblement pas été compris par tout le monde.

****

Ti.Ni.Nani: si tu avais pris la peine de lire la note que j'ai écrite avant le début de l'histoire, tu aurais compris que je ne me moquais pas des auteurs du couple HG/SR puisqu'il y en a effectivement d'excellentes, mais de tous les clichés et invraisemblances qui ressortent trop souvent.

****

Tari Faelivrin, Satin noir et Djeyanna: merci! Vous êtes les preuves vivantes qu'on peut être fans et auteurs de HG/SR sans être imperméables au second degré pour autant!

****

Deedlit: désolée si tu t'es sentie visée, je n'avais même pas lu ta fic. Je ne veux pas faire preuve de méchanceté envers d'autres auteurs, juste mettre en lumière des poncifs qui gachent la lecture des fics.

Mais effectivement, si tu prends au sérieux un texte parodique que j'avais décrit comme une "fantaisie", ce genre de fics n'est pas pour toi.

****

Hermimi: tu as l'air d'ignorer ce qu'est une parodie. Définition du dictionnaire:"_imitation grotesque d'une chose sérieuse ou imitation burlesque d'une uvre célèbre"._

Il est donc normal que je reprenne les clichés que je dénonce, en les amplifiant (quoique, pas tant que ça parfois), normal que les personnages en deviennent ridicules.

Oui, j'aime quand l'intégrité des personnages est respéctée. Excuse-moi de ne pas apprécier les fics où des auteurs, le plus sérieusement du monde, eux, transforment Rogue, un personnage complexe et fascinant, en un bellâtre sans personnalité. Même chose pour Hermione.

Tu déformes ensuite mes propos lorsque tu me fais dire que ces fics ne devraient jamais être publiées. Je me demande où tu as lu ça. Je disais juste déplorer l'accumulation des clichés et la dénaturation des personnages.

En effet, dans la littérature, on assiste à la reprise de thèmes ou de scènes préexistants. Il y a cependant une marge entre écrire une histoire classique avec passages obligés et enchainer poncifs sur poncifs. Pour preuve, les innombrables fics où Hermione, revenue à l'époque des maraudeurs, tombe amoureuse de Rogue. Si le schéma global est toujours le même, certains auteurs tirent très bien leur épingle du jeu en décrivant l'évolution de leur relation de façon intelligente.

D'autres moyens d'exprimer mon opinion? Si je m'étais contenter de dire:"je n'aime pas les ficx où Rogue et Hermione tombent amoureux sans prévenir et sont totalement OOC", on m'aurait juste répondu "chacun ses goûts". Au lieu de quoi, j'ai pris la chose à la blague, pensant que critiquer avec humour était plus constructif que simplement relever ce qui n'allait pas (puisque tu t'y connais tant en littérature, tu vois sans doute de quoi je veux parler).

Un auteur se sentant visé mais doté d'un minimum d'autodérision peut très bien comprendre où je veux en venir sans être vexé comme un pou pour autant.

Alors sans rancune, je n'ai pas écrit ça par méchanceté et c'est dommage que tu aies pris au premier degré ce qui n'était qu'une plaisanterie.


End file.
